<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye Dean by angelwiththebluebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201292">Goodbye Dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox'>angelwiththebluebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15.20 fix it, Angst, Death, Destiel - Freeform, FebuWhump2021, Fix-It, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i dunno, its another version of dean's death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean felt the metal bar tear through his skin, ripping apart his organs, blood staining his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each breath shoots red hot pain through his body as he struggles to stay alive. He promised Cas he would live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dean can’t move. He isn’t going to survive this, and he knows it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you wanted me to live, I know you sacrificed yourself so I could live, but I don’t want to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not without you, Cas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You said that the one thing you wanted was the one thing you could never have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You never asked, Cas! You can have me, of course you can have me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel myself slipping away. I hate leaving Sam, but I don’t want to be here without you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Life isn’t worth anything without you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything Cas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should’ve done something, I should’ve tried to stop the Empty, I should’ve tried to stop you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m dying, Cas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if I’ll go to Heaven or Hell, but if you’re out there, if you can hear me, please come find me. Please, Cas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have something I need to tell you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam watches as Dean coughs, blood trickling down the sides of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Dean rasps. “I tried, but I couldn’t do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dean, you’re going to be fine, I’ll call an ambulance, I’ll get the first aid kit, I’ll-” Dean raises a blood soaked hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, Sam. I’m dying. I can feel it. Just promise me-” Dean breaks off, coughing blood into his hand. “Promise me you’ll keep living. Find Eileen, live your life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nods, tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiles and leans back, his head resting on the wood and closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing slows and his hands fall to his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” Sam asks, knowing that his brother is gone, is dead for good this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Dean.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i know it was sad</p><p> </p><p>please leave kudos and comments!!!</p><p> </p><p>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>